


Just another memory.

by TheLastLetter



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Like, Memory, Memory Loss, Pre-The Lost Hero, Rain, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Writing practice, really short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLetter/pseuds/TheLastLetter
Summary: Jason finds Reyna in the rain.





	Just another memory.

It was raining at Camp Jupiter.

 

Now, the weather could’ve been overlooked, but it was rain, and everyone knows that when it rains, something's up with the king of Gods.

 

“Did you do something? ‘Cause rain here is not normal.” Reyna stated to Jason. He had found her here- a open field- that one could take in most of the sights of both Camp and New Rome. The son of Jupiter didn’t find his fellow Praetor in her villa and instead found her drenched in rain.

 

“What are you doing out here? You’re ‘gonna get sick.”

 

“You’re avoiding the question, Grace; did you do something?”

 

Jason rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Reyna. “No, I didn’t. We probably needed some rain.” He could tell Reyna wasn’t buying it. “We need rain? Jason, we live in a land made by the Gods; I don’t think we need rain.”

 

By then Jason was close enough to scoop the Praetor in his arms and hold her. He pushed back wet strands of hair on her face and brush away raindrops on her cheeks.

 

“I think sometimes we do.”

 

Reyna smiled and draped her arms on his shoulders. “Oh? And why is that?”

 

“So we can have moments like these.”

 

And then Jason kissed her.

 

And then Jason woke up.


End file.
